roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Wes Polnareff
Personality Wes it's a very cold and calculating man, He doesn't find any mayor joy in anything particular, So he mostly lives by reaction to other people actions, His cold attitude towards others should not be confused with his temper, He can very easily get pissed when provoked, His bursts of rage are quick and seemingly disappear as fast as they appear. Backstory Wes was born somewhere in the countryside of france, Even he himself doesn't know with precision where, but that's not important for him, His life was very isolated in the middle of nowhere, This made him have very poor social skills, This didn't start to bother him until he and his father moved to america, He was supposedly quirkless, So he never got along with other kids, Even though he wasn't bullied, He could sense the pity others had towards him, That wasn't a problem for him, Sure he didn't enjoy it, But he wasn't losing its head over it, The only rest he had was in nature, He couldn't grasp a good way to walk away from his sea of indifference and boringness, But nature gave him tranquility. Not peace, But the feeling of being completely emptied of your being, Like if your soul could just become one with the clouds and travel through the breeze… And in one of these escapades, His quirk was finally woken, He had truly became one with the clouds, His physical body had morphed from flesh into clouds, And he was finally able to join the flight in the sky, It took him a couple of months to go back home, It was a whole odyssey to figure his powers and a bigger one was becoming flesh once more, He had seen new lands, Travelled over the sea, And most importantly, Felt alive while using his power, This made him get one resolve, Protecting everything that made him feel alive, That's why he only gets angry when he sees people harming nature. Resources Poor/A halfway decent department Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations Meteorology, Etymology, Biology Quirk Transformation Birdland This ability completely changed Wes physiology, Turning him into a shallow image of himself, Expelling clouds from his pores, Mouth and ears, he now weighted around one fifth of his normal weight, But most importantly, He gains access to the ability to turn into a cloud, but to be precise, His body transformed into a sentient cloud, This allows him to behave like one, Shaping his form as he wishes, and being able to change the composition of its cloud in precise ways, He doesn't have a way to turning back into human, So his way to be present in public without unsettling anyone is reshaping his cloud to take his human form, And then using the droplets of water inside him to refract light to give the illusion of still being made of meat, Thanks to this, He is almost weightless. As a result of his weightlessness, his attacks and lift strength is 1/5 of an average human's. The cloud cannot enter inside another person. He is only able to transform into a cloud for 3 turns, And it has a 4 turn cooldown. He can be attacked normally when his body is not in its 'cloud form'. He can still be defeated by lowering his temperature to make him drop every last drop of water in his body, But cold on itself makes him weaker, when he is exposed to temperatures under -8 Degrees celcius he only has 2/3s of his strength, And he loses all means of attack when he is exposed to -25 Degrees celsius, When in temperatures under -20 he will turn into a puddle within 2 turns, and anything below -30 in 1 turn. He doesn't have any means of attack or movement if he's turned into ice after becoming a puddle. Versatility Wes its able to change his appearance, Go through a crack in a wall, Generate atmospheric capes inside his cloud. Example Wes in its cloud state its about to get punched, He creates several atmospheric capes inside his cloud, The punch goes through but the arm catches fire from the friction generated when the fist traveled the atmospheric capes. Wes tries to hide from a teacher by turning into another student and walking away, He gets discovered because his footsteps don't make any noise since he its weightless. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student